The Street I Live On (Animated Movie/TV Style)
Cast * Elmo - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Big Bird - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Snuffy - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Cookie Monster - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Zoe - Poppy (Trolls) * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) * Grover - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Telly Monster - Clyde (The Loud House) * Baby Bear - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Talking Tree - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) * Rosita - Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) * Count von Count - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Gabi - Herself * Oscar the Grouch - Shrek * Dorothy - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Bob - Himself * Luis and Maria - Themselves * Gordon and Susan - Themselves * Miles - Himself * Herry Monster - Manny (Ice Age) Gallery Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Elmo Nick says hey flash wanna hear a joke.jpg|Nick Wilde as Big Bird Heffer.jpg|Heffer Wolfe as Snuffy Bodi-0.jpg|Bodi as Cookie Monster Princess Poppy.jpg|Poppy as Zoe Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Ernie Anna 3088.png|Anna as Bert RJ.jpg|RJ as Grover The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde as Telly Monster Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Baby Bear Grandmother Willow in Pocahontas.jpg|Grandmother Willow as Talking Tree Sunny-funny-parappa-the-rapper-35.1.jpg|Sunny Funny as Rosita Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Count von Count Shrek in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Shrek as Oscar the Grouch Dory.jpg|Dory as Dorothy 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Herry Monster Lyrics Lincoln Loud: This is the street I live on. This is the street I know Here with my friends all around me The friends whom I love so... Nick Wilde: All of our voices singing A song we love to share. Nick Wilde and Heffer Wolfe: Happy you're here to join us. Sweet music fills the air. All: La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Bodi: This is where I eat my cookies. Poppy: And I dance a lovely ballet Elsa: Where I play with my little Olaf (Olaf giggles) Anna: And I feed the aliens each day RJ: '''Where I fly home from my travels Exhausted but still very cute. '''Clyde: Every day, every night Po: This street feels just right Grandmother Willow: It's the place where my roots talk root. All: La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Sunny Funny: This is where I play my guitar And sometimes I shout "Ole!" Dracula: The street where I love to count chickens, one, two, three. Gabi: And Shrek says... Shrek: Scram! Go away! Lincoln Loud: Now it's Dory's turn to sing... All: La-la la la la la la La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Bob: This is the street I live on. Luis and Maria: This is the street I know. Gordon and Susan: Here with my friends all around me Miles: The friends whom I love so... All: All of our voices singing A song we love to share. Happy you're here to join us. Sweet music fills the air. La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la... Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Songs